


【silm/Aredhel中心】Blackbird

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of a dark black night.
Relationships: Aredhel & Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Aredhel & Elenwë (Tolkien), Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien)
Kudos: 1





	【silm/Aredhel中心】Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇小白中心，很早之前提到过Blackbird拿来代小白还挺合适，在那篇宅熊中心文里也提了一下，还和人讲过冷笑话说Blackbird应该改成Whitebird（  
> 有黑白相关和微量三白，但其实后者没有真在搞，不能算cp向，对于我来说这两者更多也只是在借此阐述小白本人，在这篇里三和白我表述成最多是关系比较好的堂兄妹情  
> 结构略混乱，这两天打鸡血写完没去细改，文章里很多个人理解甚至是一些自我的投射，不一定符合所有人的口味，请不要无理由黑任何一个角色  
> 不过当然了，文中角色的观点也不完全代表我本人的观点

一支箭离了弦，极速切割过空气，一如先前的数支箭，发出一声短促的尖啸后稳稳地钉到箭靶中央。黑发弓箭手直视前方，挽弓搭箭的动作已经形成一套肌肉记忆，她想象着自己也是一个箭矢，松开弓弦后便会马上奔向远处，再也不用回头。

  


Aredhel向来箭无虚发，在南埃尔莫斯的日子也几乎没有让她的武艺生疏分毫。她的丈夫尽管阴郁寡言，却还有过一些贴心的举动，在两人之间的裂隙还未彻底扩大成鸿沟前，他曾为自己专门打造了练习箭术的场所，以免她会感到厌倦无聊。

  


如今Aredhel来这里来得越来越频繁，她似乎更愿意待在森林里而不是家中，虽然在她眼里它们都有着灰暗的底色。Eol一如既往地不会发表太多评论，只要她不离开这个地方。

  


当然，回溯到最初，日子并不完全是这样：婚姻的假面被揭开，激情燃烧殆尽，留下一地余烬——在这里，有时Aredhel会不无讽刺地想到曾经维林诺的诺多王储夫妇，再浓烈的爱火，或经时间洗涮，或因理念分歧，到最后都容易冷却。

  


而当初早在蒙福之地时，她带着好奇与探究，同样思考着婚姻和爱情。那时Aredhel也恋爱，像劳瑞林和泰尔佩瑞恩一样肆意散发着光芒，可光是抓不住的，尽再大的努力也无法将光拢在手心，它们总会转向另一处。毫无疑问，她对这些短暂的恋情都投以过真诚，过程也令人愉悦，但总难以维系，让她想起节日盛典上那些焰火——既绚丽又转瞬即逝，观赏时固然感到新奇有趣，但如果每天都看就失去了意味，并且也不是非要看不可，对她来说还有许多其他事情能做。

  


“原来这就是爱情呀。”

  


有一天Aredhel对Elenwe感叹，彼时这位凡雅姑娘正跟Turukano陷入热恋，她们则很快成了相当亲密的友人。Elenwe只是低头笑了笑，弯腰继续修剪着花枝，断裂的叶子和花枝落进泥土里，没有回答。

  


“你不赞同我的话。”于是Aredhel直率地评论道，“难道你也会觉得，仅仅由于我年纪尚轻，便无法真正懂得什么是'爱'吗？”

  


“一如在上，不是这样的。”这下金发精灵直起身来，“我只是认为，‘爱’是一种很私人的体验，最终还是交由你定义，和一切别的事情一样，你自己定义自己，这不是别人随便能拥有的权利。而你，Irisse，你也不像我们其中任何人。”

  


听见这句话Aredhel转了转眼珠，也坐到高大的花坛边上，脚离地轻轻晃荡起来。“好吧——人们都说我跟Findekano很相似，也有人说我其实更像我的一些堂兄们。所以依你看，我像什么？”她问道，一边手支起下巴，风裹着她浓密乌黑的头发，吹得向后扬起，仿佛鸟类展开的羽翼。

  


“你问我这个问题，倒像是让我来为你定义了。如果一定要说……”Elenwe带着笑意摇摇头，随后短暂地停顿下思考了几秒，但还是很快选择继续回答。

  


“那我会说像黑鸟。难以安定而不知疲倦。”

  


Aredhel笑了起来。她手边大簇银白的花卉也在风中摇曳，散落的细小花瓣无声坠下，被她用手聚拢、举到面前。这时又有另一阵更大的风刮来，她便看着风卷起手心的花瓣，推着它们往更远处飘舞而去，似乎永远也不会跌进尘埃里。最后她转头，双手轻轻往后一撑便从原来的位置跳了下来，一边笑着，一边做了个表示鞠躬的姿势。

  


“那么，我把你的话当作一个对我的祝福。”

  


后来Aredhel的确承载着这个祝福向前行走，但Elenwe却过早离去了，跟维林诺一样，在记忆中化作遥远而模糊的金色影子。

  


想到这里她下意识地要从一旁的箭筒里再拿一支，却摸了个空。紧接着Aredhel就感到有人扯了扯自己的袖子，动作小心又带着点迫切。她低头，看到一个穿着灰色衣服的小身影，只和她的腰部一般高，或许已经在阴影中等待了很久。

  


“母亲。”对方呼唤了一声，仰起头同她对视——那是一双和Aredhel相似的灰蓝眼睛，仍旧稚嫩，含在内里的则有他父亲的眼神。

  


他的手依旧攥着她袖子的一角。于是Aredhel俯下身去，直到视线和儿子齐平，柔声问他：“Lomion，你早上不是出去骑马了吗？”他摇头，没有正面回应这个问题，而是从背袋里捧出一团灰扑扑的布料给她看：

  


“我在树林里发现了这个。我想它是受伤了。”

  


Aredhel解开这个制作手法粗糙的包裹，里面静静躺着一只飞鸟，翅尖轻微的颤动显示出它还尚存生息。而炭黑的羽毛与Elenwe当初拿来形容她的那种黑鸟如出一辙，这过于明显的巧合令她不免有瞬间的凝滞。片刻过后她回过神，说道：“把它带回家吧，我想我会找办法治好这倒霉的小家伙的。你可以试着照顾它，直到它能重新飞起来。”

  


黑发的孩子皱起眉，闪过一点像是哀戚的神色：“母亲，所以我以后不能养着它吗？”

  


“不，这里不是属于它的树林。”Aredhel重新站起身，伸手碰了碰儿子的发顶，“它飞得是有些远了，但它还有更多更远的地方要去呢。”

  


就像你自己，Irisse。随后她吩咐她的孩子先回去，目送他快步消失在视线中，脑海里响起这样一个微小的声音，如同来自过去的余响——Aredhel猛然意识到，自己刚刚说出口的词句是如此熟悉，过去有很多人对她说类似的话语。

  


“就算以你的标准衡量，你也走得远了些。”她记得去找Celegorm时，他常玩笑式地作出如上评价。

  


Aredhel每次听到便会嘲笑他，回敬道：“那看来你真的缺乏想象力，Turkafinwe，也太小看我了。”

  


或许这对话不过是我们之间分歧的其中一个切面。她想。在Aredhel更年轻的岁月里，她学习探索过各式各样的爱好，因与生俱来的天赋学得也还不错。她热爱新事物，又对大部分东西浅尝辄止，像一只漫游的蝴蝶。所幸她最终得以从骑马和捕猎中获取慰藉。因而从前她将那位金发堂兄视为知己，自认为是找到了同类。直到这种愉悦也蒙上了一层困惑与隔阂的阴翳。

  


不过要看出这其中端倪并不难，她不久后懂得他们自伊始就是不一样的，尽管表面上他们极其相似，差别细微，却足够岔开道路。Celegorm热爱森林与大地，这到底是一种实体。可Aredhel之所以酷爱在野外纵马驰骋，是因为这最大限度地给予了她自由的快感，喂饱她胸中的火焰。目标和猎物从来就不是最重要的，真正需要的是追逐的过程、刹那间的解放，风从耳畔刮过，土地在脚下急速撤去。她的生命正是由这些火星般热烈微小的时刻串起，从一个地方奔向另一个地方，直至疲倦为止。尽管Aredhel怀疑是否真的会有那一天。

  


但和Eol一起时，她承认对此亦有过一丝微妙的动摇和错觉。那个黑暗精灵——Aredhel又一个情人，很快就成为她的丈夫——对她说，作为一个诺多，她离她的族人太远了。

  


“你不也一样？”Aredhel反问，一边撤回了刀。此刻双方虽卸下了手中防御，但彼此的眼神才是真正地在交锋。她能感到锐利的目光在自己身上梭巡，如尖刀般想要剜开她的外在，翻出她内心所有暗面。Aredhel则挑衅地迎上这种目光，对面乌黑的瞳仁倒映着自己苍白耀眼的身影，是落入林间的一团白焰。

  


最终谁也没有在这场无声较量中胜出。那一头看上去不苟言笑的男人，面部肌肉不太自然地抽动了几下，首先从喉头滚出一阵有些歇斯底里的大笑。然后他的表情收敛回原来的样子，只有眼神锋利如旧，掺杂着一丝戏谑：

  


“欢迎来到南埃尔莫斯，公主殿下。”

  


有时事情就是如此，在最初的时候就已经画下未来的轨迹。Aredhel和Eol的初遇，也只是他们日后相处方式的预示。他们两个离群的精灵，是完全相反的两面又着迷般地互相吸引。而一层层剥开对方的外壳，了解一个截然不同的个体，翻阅一本全新的心灵之书，这是最大的乐趣——即使“了解”某人几乎算是一种悖论，在他们存在世仇关系的家族背景下更是如此，可这同时也赋予了无限的可能性，让人不禁想去看看这重重迷雾后到底是什么。这一切引诱着Aredhel继续深入，她选择了冒险和挑战，也选择了留下。

  


就如任何热恋中的情侣，Aredhel同Eol一起在林中漫步远游。南埃尔莫斯是一片被世间遗忘的土地，也容易让人忘记过去。在这里得不到日光的照拂，却有枝叶间漫天繁星做伴，很长一段时间内，Aredhel都感到无比新奇与快活。利用Eol的爱，她内心无尽的空缺暂时被填补，加在身上的诅咒也似乎变成了很遥远的东西。

  


至于甜蜜的欲火化为焦土，是在Maeglin出生后。Eol拒绝了Aredhel用族人的语言为儿子取名的请求，当面斥责所有诺多都是弑亲者。他们为此爆发起一场异常激烈的争吵，彻底撕破了那些平静的假象，险些和第一次见面时那样互相拔刀，然而僵持了许久后还是放弃了。但自此之后夫妇之间便交了恶。

  


这一架使Aredhel幡然醒悟，她——也有可能是他们，再也无法从这段关系中得到想要的东西。她在这个地方停留了太久，或许是时候告别并重新上路了。

  


“后来的故事想必所有人都很熟悉，您作为神祇，更加洞悉着一切。”

  


Aredhel往后靠，陷进椅子里，蜷起的双腿重新放下，放松地抵在地上。她回到曼督斯的灵魂凝聚成一副崭新又缥缈的形体，但仍如以往那般高挑强健。

  


蒙着面纱的涅娜与她相对而坐，每个徘徊在亡者殿堂的魂灵皆能找这位维丽倾诉，她则给予他们悲悯和抚慰。虽然在这些过程中涅娜几乎一直保持着沉默，但这也足够了，太多首生子女只是缺乏一个被倾听的机会。

  


Aredhel是很久后才选择来这里的，开口时要比她想象中容易许多。

  


“人们总是认为，我误入歧途，受到小人诱骗，最后竟落得这般凄苦结局。他们叹息，她的一生，是多么无力！”她笑出了声，有些刺耳而不合时宜。

  


“或许这确实是我的悲哀，悲哀在被人误解。您瞧，我有过很多名字，我的父母叫我Irisse，他人或尊敬或爱慕地称呼我为诺多的白公主，到中洲后我的辛达语名则是Aredhel。我是Finwe家族的王女，Nolofinwe家里最桀骜不驯和任性的怪胎，是那个被丈夫误杀的妻子，是叛徒的母亲……我们都太习惯于给人、给命运贴上标签，却忘了这种行为对那个体和生命本身是不公平的。”

  


“而我想告诉世人的是，纵使有伊露维塔事先谱写好的乐章，受到过其他事物的牵扯，我一生也在按照自己的意愿、承诺和心志行动——至少我是这样尝试过了。这条道路是我选的，可试问谁又能真正知晓道路的尽头，等待着我们的会是什么？若是因此而畏缩，那便否定了自己内心最真实的声音，甚至否定了我自己。

  


“所以，在这一方面，我并没有什么可伤痛的。”

  


最后她抬起头来，凝视着涅娜深灰的面纱，它就是这样毫无保留地接收了无数泪水和苦痛。但Aredhel的思绪越过了面纱，越过了时空。她再次想到那些黑鸟。童年时她偷偷溜出家门，在野地里第一次见到过一只。很多年后她知道了，那只始终盘旋于天际而无法落地的鸟儿，正是她自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 文后一些碎碎念  
> 其实写完感觉带入太多我本人的情感和观点了，这也许不是什么好事，不过写得还挺爽，一直想静下心好好写一篇小白中心，但也有不少东西没写到和展开写的，像Eol和小白之间的关系如何变迁  
> 以及关于黑白这一对，加上鼹鼠，我写着写着不知为何有股一粒沙里FJ茜茜和鲁道夫感（喂这明明很不一样），以后有心思了可能会再以此摸一篇鱼啥的


End file.
